


Arena of Desperate Battles:

by Commando131



Category: Original Work
Genre: Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commando131/pseuds/Commando131
Summary: The Arena of Desperate Battles is a place where warriors test each other, but each one is naked and magic causes the bladder to fill at a rapid rate. The first combatant to have their HP reduced to zero, or to pee, loses.Isabel goes in for her third rematch against the reigning champion, Nikki Redfield. Naked and desperate to pee, she struggles against her opponent.





	Arena of Desperate Battles:

Isabel raised her rifle and fired again. This had been the third rematch against the diminutive redhead. She knew the attack was useless but nothing else seemed to really work. And she sure as hell wasn’t about to just give up. Yet still, with whatever magical speed the spirits blessed her with, Nikki Redfield dodged each bullet with the grace of a dancer, each blur of speed moving her closer to the desperate Isabel.

She could hardly track the girl. It was as if each time Isabel blinked, Nikki had moved to a new spot. As a trained rifleman, Isabel was more than capable of keeping her target within her sights but magic users were something else. Even for her, Nikki was just… too fast. She squeezed off another burst of fire. Nikki dodged it with ease, getting even closer. It would be a simple matter if Isabel could simply guess where Nikki was going to end up after she dodged an attack, but she seemed prepared even for that-

Too late. The short, slender redhead was already within striking distance. Isabel dropped the rifle and raised her arms in a defensive posture, barely blocking the punch to her head in time. But Nikki was still too fast. By the time Isabel had her arms up, she felt the impact of a bare foot drive itself into her stomach. Staggering backwards, but keeping her balance, she readied herself for the next assault.

“Come on, Isabel.” Nikki taunted. “This is our third match and you haven’t shown any new tricks which would give you even the slightest edge over me.”

“You haven’t seen every trick I have…” Isabel growled.

“I’ve seen enough to know that there is no way you’re winning this.” Nikki laughed. “At least not before your bladder gives out. So how about we skip the fighting and just see who pees first? With all of our matches so far, I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of watching you lose control.” She gave a salacious grin to the muscular woman, eyeing her naked body.

“I… I won’t give up like that!” said Isabel. “I can beat you!”

Nikki sighed. “You really can’t. Haven’t our last few matches showed you that?”

But she couldn’t deny it. Isabel’s bladder was filling rapidly. It was usually within about five minutes that one of the combatants usually ended up peeing in the Arena.

“Wh-why do you want to just make this into a holding contest?” Isabel asked.

“Well, since you won’t have a little private fun with me, this is the only time I’ll ever get to see you do something naughty.” grinned the redhead.

“So you specifically want to see me pee!?”

“I have very particular tastes…”

Isabel winced. “Well I’m sorry to disappoint you but I just don’t swing that way!” She extended her right hand, an ebony pistol suddenly forming in the air. Isabel grabbed it, took aim, and fired at Nikki.

The first shot hit. It actually seemed to catch the girl off guard. Naturally, the magical safeguards prevented Nikki from taking any real harm, but she felt pain, reacting from the impact of the shot. However, she dodged all subsequent shots. Her expression of mirth gone, Nikki gave a rather angered look.

“That was a mistake, Isabel!”

Isabel couldn’t even keep up. The attacks were too fast, too ferocious. Lacking the usual condescending softness that typically accompanied Nikki’s attacks, this time she hit with force. With anger. It truly was a testament to Nikki’s close combat skill when she became serious. Her attacks were on a whole different level than before. Head strike, body strike, another head strike. Isabel did her best to block each attack that came her way. But for every attack she blocked, two more broke through her guard.

Then something clicked. That mental switch present in every commando when under siege from a threatening enemy. Something gained through intense training and a few cybernetic implants, but when faced with overwhelming odds, a commando could shut out everything else and focus only on the enemy. Isabel’s expression turned cold as stone… and suddenly, she was even with Nikki. To any onlookers in the coliseum, they would be seeing a flurry of movement as both combatants traded off in attack and defense, with neither gaining the upper hand over the other. It was a totally even contest.

“Where did this come from?” Nikki growled, blocking another kick. “Are you telling me you’ve been holding back this whole time!?”

Isabel didn’t reply. She simply continued her attack. Punch to the head. Elbow to the chest. She kept in close proximity, not allowing Nikki to perform any kicks, though this restriction applied to Isabel as well. But due to the differences in their height, this was probably the one advantage that Isabel actually had. She didn’t even need to think about it. Her body simply… knew.

All of that came to an end, however, when Isabel found herself being grappled by the smaller fighter. Short as she was, Nikki still seemed to have the edge in speed. She dodged one punch that was aimed slightly too high, grabbing Isabel’s arm with one hand and placing the other hand upon her groin, using the commando’s momentum against her. Isabel was lifted off the ground and thrown at least five meters to the side. She regained her footing quickly, but by that time, Nikki was already stepping back.

“No you don’t.” From Nikki’s right hand, a ball of light began to emanate. She clenched her fist, raised it high, then struck the ground. The entire floor seemed to shake. A quake spell? Had Nikki displayed such magical prowess before? Even in her zen state of mind, Isabel found that she had to adjust for the rapidly changing situation. Her footing became uneasy. Unable to sustain her attack any longer, she was forced to focus on simply… not falling down. As well as-

“Eep!” Isabel squealed as she felt a spurt of pee escape her body. The liquid warmth sprayed against the side of her right leg.

“Leak penalty on Isabel!” boomed the disembodied announcer’s voice. 

That was it. Her bladder was becoming too full. Her mental trance interrupted, Isabel began to get worried again. However, all thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly felt a terrible impact into her stomach. For a moment, she saw Nikki’s sadistic grin, along with her arm extended into Isabel’s mid-section. The soldier went flying backwards as the tremors began to fade, skidding across the floor.

It was too much. Nikki was far too strong an opponent. Isabel began to realize the gap between their power levels. She stood up… spread her legs apart… and looked Nikki straight in the eye as the smaller girl started to walk towards her. A stream was released from between Isabel’s legs, splattering onto the ivory floor below, creating pale, yellow puddle.

“Isabel has peed.” said the announcer. “Nikki defends her title as champion.”

Nikki’s murderous expression morphed into an entertained grin as she halted her charge, looking down at Isabel’s crotch while the muscular woman emptied her bladder upon the floor. “There it is.” she hissed lasciviously. “I think I’ve officially seen every combatant pee at least once now.”

“I’m glad you like it so much.” Isabel replied angrily. “Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.”

“If only I could.” Nikki said. “Though I have to admit, seeing this newfound fighting ability was even more pleasing that the sight of you peeing. Where did that come from?”

“As if I’d tell you.” Isabel couldn’t bear to look at Nikki’s ravenous stare.

“A good fight is practically porn to me,” Nikki said, “and you’re easily the best fighter here. For a moment, I actually had to take you seriously.”

“Sorry if I’m not here to please you.” Isabel looked Nikki sternly in the eye. “I just want to defeat you so I can get out of this world.”

“Oh, you’re here specifically to please me.” said Nikki, “just like everyone else in this arena.” The smaller girl reached down and began to massage her clit as she watched Isabel pee.

“For the love of-“ Isabel averted her eyes once again. Finally, she could feel her bladder reach the empty point. The last its contents poured out of her body and she could step away from the massive puddle she had created. “Do you really have to do that here?”

As she continued to rub herself, Nikki casually started to release her own stream of pee onto the floor. “Oh yeah…” she moaned.

“Right.” said Isabel. “I believe we’re done here.”

“What’s the matter?” Nikki laughed. “Never seen a girl have a wank before?”

“Sorry, just not my thing.” Isabel replied as she walked towards the large steps. It was frustrating being under someone like this, as coming to this Arena was hardly Isabel’s choice. More fighters seemed to arrive all the time as well. First Minty Chip and now this strange Scarlette girl. It had become pretty clear that everything which has transpired had been Nikki’s design, or at the very least, she was taking full advantage of this situation. She sighed in frustration as she walked out into the circular hallway. Being trapped in the fantasy of some horny fetishist was enough to anger even her.

“Hey.”

Isabel turned around. It was Erika. The blonde-haired rogue must have been watching the entire fight. “Oh… hey.” she replied, sheepishly covering her crotch.

“You did well. Best I’ve ever seen anyone do against that red-haired devil.” said Erika.

“Yeah… just… adrenaline kicked in and suddenly I was standing a chance against her.”

Erika nodded. “I still think you’re our best shot at getting out of here.”

“What about Minty?”

Erika frowned, looking towards Minty’s room. “I don’t know. She seems more like she’s living the dream. I think she loves this world about as much as Nikki does. Only difference… I don’t think she likes Nikki.”

“What makes you think she likes this world?”

“Are you kidding? The girl has been peeing everywhere and enjoying every moment of it.”

Isabel sighed. “I guess we continue relying on ourselves then.”Erika shrugged. “I still have an angle I’m trying to work. Though I think as long as that demon is still here, most everyone here is going to be concerned about their sexual needs before anything else.”

“Yeah…” Isabel blushed, “about that…”

“Need a quick rub, do you?” Erika raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t help it!” Isabel protested. “I swear I’ve never wanted it so badly before! This isn’t like me!”

“Everyone has needs, they just come up a little more often than usual here. Nothing to be ashamed of.” Erika chuckled.

“Yeah well, you remind me a lot of my younger cousin so I feel weird talking about things like that. Her name is ‘Erika’ too.”

“Yeah, I could see how that might get weird.” Erika said, crossing her arms. “Well, I leave you to do your business then. Let me worry about Minty.”

Isabel nodded as she walked into her dorm, grabbed her vibrator and closed the door.


End file.
